gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Metal: Extreme
Twisted Metal: Extreme is a car combat game developed by Eat Sleep Play and published by Sony for the PlayStation 4 system. Plot This year is going to be the most epic and extreme tournament in the history of Twisted Metal. Why? Because Calypso has invited more contestants than ever before. Let the games begin! Vehicles/Drivers Sweet Tooth/Needles Kane - Needles is a psychotic clown driving an ice cream truck. He's known for being in every Twisted Metal tournament. His wish is to overthrow Calypso and take over the Twisted Metal tournament. Mr. Grimm/The Grim Reaper - Grim is the taker of souls. He feeds on souls like we feed on food. But, his rival, Death Davidson, plans on taking more souls than him. Mr. Grimm's wish is to get more souls than Death Davidson. Warthog/General Coleman - Coleman is a general who still won't rest until World War III happens. He is tired of waiting. His wish is to let WWIII happen. Yellow Jacket/Charlie Kane - Charlie is a retired taxi cab driver who is also the father of Needles Kane. He does not know much about his family so his wish is to discover the Kane family secrets. Thumper/Darius Cochrane - Darius is Bruce Cochrane's brother. He has no idea where Bruce went. So, Darius' one wish is to find out where Bruce has been since Twisted Metal 2. Crimson Fury/Agent 55 - Agent 55 is a secret agent that nobody knows about. But his wish is not for fame. His wish is to get rid of Twisted Metal. That's what he was told. But maybe he will change his mind. Who knows? Spectre/Ephram Earl - Ephram is a lonely ghost from Sim Valley. He is all alone in the haunted shack. He enters Twisted Metal for one thing: To not be alone. Outlaw/Officer Spinks - Spinks was once a normal police officer. But one day, he was bitten by a bug that somehow turned him into a zombie. His wish is to be normal again. Roadkill/Marcus Kane - Marcus is the other side of Needles Kane. They are basically the same people. Apparently, Twisted Metal is a dream. Marcus is the only thing that thinks that. His wish is to wake up. Twister/Miranda Watts - Miranda is Amanda Watts' sister. After Head-On, Miranda entered Twisted Metal again to turn Amanda back into her normal form. Pit Viper/Angela Fortin - Angela is a former assassin. She quit because she was worried about getting killed. Now, her wish was to be immortal so she doesn't have to be worried about dying. Hammerhead/Boo and Clem - Boo and Clem are two brothers who live in a bayou. They don't like city folk. Their wish is to become professional vampire slayers so they won't be afraid of vampires anymore. Crazy 8/No Face - No Face was a former boxer who got punched several times. Then, a cheap doctor sewed his face back together poorly. No Face's one and only wish is to have his face return to its former self. He hates making his daughter cry. Mr. Slam/Simon Whittlebone - Simon created a tower in Twisted Metal 2. He was worried that it would be destroyed. After Head-On, it ended up getting demolished. Simon's wish is to rebuild Whittlebone Tower. Grasshopper/Krista Sparks - Calypso's daughter who died in a car accident. She is now a spirit who misses her old dad before he turned evil. Krista's wish is to go back in time and keep the car accident from happening. That way, things will be normal again. Shadow/Mortimer Scharf - Mortimer is a zombie who was awoken once again from his grave after Head-On. His wish is to go back to sleep again without anybody disturbing him. Axel/Axel - Axel is a man strapped to a machine that his father put him in. Axel's wish is to be free again. UNLOCKABLE BOSSES Manslaughter/Black - Black is a mysterious creature created for one reason and one reason only: KILL CALYPSO! Darkside/Mr. Ash - Mr. Ash is a dark figure with piercing red eyes. He is also from the realms of Hell. His wish is to make eternal night on Earth. Moon Buggy/Emperor Xizzle - This alien leader is sick and tired of the humans. He wants to escape from them. His wish is to have his own planet that he will name and live on for eternity. Juggernaut/Dollface - Dollface is a girl with a doll mask locked on her face by her old boss. Now, the mask is getting to her. Her wish is to have everybody else feel her pain. Dark Tooth/ Charlie and Needles Kane - After finally meeting face-to-face, Charlie and Needles decided to team up and be a boss for Twisted Metal with no wish. Minion/Minion - A demon from Hell. His wish is to unleash Hell on Earth and laugh forever with Mr. Ash. Armogaddon/Lloyd - Lloyd is an aligator/human. They call him "The Raptor". He is sick of that name. His wish is to be a human being. Dogman/Dogman - This canine humanoid is just like Lloyd. He wants to be a human being. Super Tooth/Jeffrey Kane - The long lost brother of Needles Kane. He drives a purple circus vehicle. His wish is to find out where his brother Needles is.\ Warhawk/UNKNOWN - All that's known about the driver of Warhawk is that he wants to stop Twisted Metal. Calypso/Calypso - The man who created this tournament. He has no wish. NEWCOMERS Nightshade/Dr. Scott Evil - After Austin Powers In: Goldmember, Dr. Scott Evil vowed to become the new Dr. Evil and his wish will be to rule the world! Stinger/Scorpio - A humanoid scorpion creature. He drives a scorpion car and his wish is to be a normal human being. Biohazard/Toxic Trevor - After an accident at the chemical factory, Trevor turned into a mutated man with the ability to throw up toxic sludge. Nobody knows that he is alive. His wish is to be normal again. Slenderman/Slenderman - Slender is a creepypasta game that is based on photographs. Now, Slenderman has entered Twisted Metal for peace in his home of Slender Woods. Fire Fury/Fireman Sid - After dying in a burning house, Sid turned into a spirit and entered Twisted Metal for his mortal life back. Mr. Death/Death Davidson - Mr. Grimm's rival. He feeds on souls like we feed on food. His wish is to get more souls than Mr. Grimm. Renegade/Don The Mailman - Don is sick of his job as a mailman. He hates his job so much. His wish is for a new job. Eagle R/Max Damage - A guest character from the Carmageddon franchise. After he heard about the Twisted Metal competition, Max modified his Eagle with machine guns and other weapons and sets off to enter. His wish is to become the Twisted Metal Champion. Stages 1. Destruction Yard - A yard where junk gets destroyed. 2. Dark Land - A dark and scary place where Mr. Ash keeps his souls and lives. 3. Graveyard Town - A town with very little buildings but a lot of graves. 4. Space Station - An outer space stage where th aliens led by Emperor Xizzle have taken over. 5. Minion's Ring of Fire - Hell. 6. Tunnel of Death - A big tunnel surrounded by acid pools. 7. Suicide Canyon - A desert and sand canyon filled with rattle snakes and sand dunes. 8. Hong Kong Chaos - China. 9. Field of Fear - A farm with storm clouds, Windmills, and random lightning strikes. 10. Los Angeles - The once City of Angels now disastered. 11. Paris - The sight of the Eiffel Tower in France. 12. Rooftop Rampage - A dark rooftop area where you can go to more rooftops. 13. Twisted Metal Stadium - Calypso's arena where he makes people fight to the maximum death. 14. Twisted Heaven - A heaven-like area in the sky. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is by different musical artists. If you stay at one level long enough, a different track will play. The Intro Theme - The song that plays in the game's introduction is the instrumental version of "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed. The Main Menu Theme - The song that plays in the main menu is "Anarchy" by KMFDM. 1. Destruction Yard - The song that plays at this level is the instrumental version of "Body Hammer" by Fear Factory. The 2nd soundtrack of this level is "Better Than You" by Metallica. 2. Dark Land - The song that plays at this level is the instrumental version of "Zero Signal" by Fear Factory. The 2nd soundtrack of this level is the instrumental version of "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson. 3. Graveyard Town - The song that plays at this level is "Superbeast" by Rob Zombie. This level does not have a 2nd soundtrack. 4. Space Station - The song that plays at this level is "Alien Magnet (From Twisted Metal 4)" by Ghoulspoon. This level does not have a 2nd soundtrack. 5. Minion's Ring of Fire - The song that plays at this level is the instrumental version of "Inside The Fire" by Disturbed. The 2nd soundtrack of this level is "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash. 6. Tunnel of Death - The song that plays in this level is the instrumental version of "Numb" by Disturbed. The 2nd soundtrack of this level is the instrumental version of "Meaning of Life" by Disturbed. 7. Suicide Canyon - The song that plays at this level is the instrumental version of "Demanufacture" by Fear Factory. The 2nd soundtrack of this level is "Enter Sandman" by Metallica. 8. Hong Kong Chaos - The song that plays in this level is the instrumental version of "Leid Und Elend" by KMFDM. This does not have a 2nd soundtrack. 9. Field of Fear - The song that plays at this level is the instrumental version of "Fear" by Disturbed. The 2nd soundtrack of this level is "Devil's Dance" by Metallica. 10. Los Angeles - The song that plays at this level is the instrumental version of "The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson. The 2nd soundtrack of this level is the instrumental version of "Conflict" by Disturbed. 11. Paris - The song that plays at this level is the instrumental version of "Fuel" by Metallica. This level does not have a 2nd soundtrack. 12. Rooftop Rampage - The song that plays in this level is the instrumental version of "Stupify" by Disturbed. The 2nd soundtrack of this level is the instrumental version of "The Game" by Disturbed. 13. Twisted Metal Stadium - The song that plays in this level is the clean version of "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed. This level does not have a 2nd soundtrack. 14. Twisted Heaven - The song that plays at this level is "Pisschrist" by Fear Factory. The 2nd soundtrack of this level is the instrumental version of "Megalomaniac" by KMFDM. The Ending Credits Theme - The song that plays at the game's ending credits is "Indestructible" by Disturbed. Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Sony Category:Twisted Metal Category:Video Games